Third Person
by ika.zordick
Summary: Aku ingin kau percaya satu hal, Cinderella, aku jauh lebih pantas mencintaimu dari pada pengeran mu itu! KiChul / SiChul


**Third Person**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae and Other SJ**

**Summary: Aku ingin kau percaya satu hal, Cinderella, aku jauh lebih pantas mencintaimu dari pada pengeran mu itu! **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Warning: Typos, GS , AU**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan!**

**.**

**.**

**::FIRST::**

**To: Mr. Kim Kibum dan Mr. Kim Jong Woon yang sedang berulang tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Seorang namja tampan bergaya stylish tengah mendorong kopernya di bandara Incheon. Kamera professional terkalung di lehernya. Senyum indah terpatri di wajah tampannya. Di angkatnya kameranya dan membidik beberapa tempat di bandara—tempat ia berada. Ia tersenyum saat melihat hasil karyanya. "I'm comeback Korea!"gumamnya.

.

.

_Kau tak merasa bersyukur dengan duniamu yang sempurna?_

_Ahh—aku hampir lupa tak ada ke sempurnaan di dunia ini eoh?_

.

.

"Daddy! Mommy!" seorang namja berusia lima belas tahun memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah senyuman manis terlihat di wajah tampannya. Rambut brunette, mata yang tak terlalu sipit, kulit putih bersih dan bibir pink alami. Bukankah dia seorang namja yang elok rupa?

Siwon—namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Daddy' menurunkan Koran bisnis yang tengah di bacanya di meja makan. Di lihatnya namja yang tengah berlari memeluk istrinya dan mengucapkan sapaan 'Selamat pagi'. "Ohh~ anak Mommy!" Heechul—yeoja cantik dengan rambut pirang sebahu membalas pelukan manja anak semata wayangnya. Di gesekkannya hidung mancungnya pada hidung anaknya.

"Tumben kau tak terlambat Hae" sindir Siwon sukses merusak moment bermesraan anak istrinya. Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya. "Yak, Daddy! Aku tepat waktu salah. Terlambat salah. Maunya Daddy apa sih sebenarnya?" Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di salah satu kursi dan meminum susu yang sudah di sediakan oleh Mommynya tercinta.

"Daddy mau kau meraih juara kelas semester ini" ucap Siwon kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Koran bisnis di tangannya. Heechul terkekeh melihat Donghae yang menambah kadar menggemaskannya. "Aku akan lakukan Daddy!" sungut Donghae namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum dengan amat lebar.

Heechul bergelayut manja di bahu Siwon. "Ada apa Cinderella?". Siwon yang mengerti maksud istrinya hanya mencium bibir Heechul kilat. Di raihnya benda yang ada di kantung jas kerjanya. "Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita"

Sontak Heechul bersorak, dibukanya kotak merah yang berisikan kalung cantik berukiran namanya dan Siwon. "Gommawo Yeobo! Ini sangat indah!" Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian istrinya atas kalung yang ia berikan. Di pakaikannya kalung tersebut pada leher Heechul dan mengecup leher jenjang putih susu itu.

"EHEM… Anak kalian yang masih polos ada di sini Daddy!" Donghae sukses merusak kemesraan ke dua orang tuanya kali ini—ingin membalas sang ayah sebenarnya. Heechul tersenyum canggung sementara Siwon terlihat salah tingkah dengan penuturan anaknya. "Baiklah! Aku berangkat! Happy wedding anniversary!" lanjut Donghae, meraih ranselnya dan berlari masuk ke mobil dengan supir yang sudah berada di sana menunggunya.

"Hati-hati eoh! Bye… Bye!" Heechul melambaikan tangannya.

GREEBB….

Tubuh Heechul sedikit berjingkat, di rasakannya tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. "Terima kasih karena menjadi Mommy yang baik untuk anakku dan istri yang baik untukku Chullie" ucap Siwon menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis dari ceruk leher Heechul.

"Saranghae~ Simba!"

"Nado~ Cinderella" dan mereka larut dalam ciuman panas pagi itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Namja tampan bersurai hitam kemerahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu apartementnya. Raut kegembiraan terlihat di wajahnya. Bibir merah meronanya menciptakan lekungan indah. "Kibummie!" pekiknya meluapkan segala perasaan di hatinya membuat namja tak kalah tampan darinya yang tengah duduk di sofa lembut berwarna krem terlonjak kaget.

"Kau tak berubah Yesung hyung, selalu membuatku terkejut!" dengus Kibum namun ia tersenyum kemudian. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan Yesung—namja tampan bersurai hitam kemerahan itu langsung memeluknya erat sang adik yang baru saja pulang dari LA.

"Dan kau sangat berubah adik kecilku! Kau sangat tampan sekarang! Wah… kau merawat diri dengan baik!" cerocos Yesung yang membuatnya terlihat amat berbeda dengan sang adik yang lebih memilih tersenyum melihat tingkah cerewetnya.

Kibum meraih kameranya. Di bidiknya Yesung yang sepertinya masih setia mengomel tanpa menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. JEPREET… "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" omelan Yesung terpotong. Kibum tersenyum simpul. "Kau lebih kurus sekarang hyung, jangan terlalu repot dengan perusahaan!"

JDUAAK… Yesung menjedukkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kibum. Kibum meringis. "DASAR ADIK KURANG AJAR! KAU YANG TAK MAU MEMBANTUKU DI PERUSAHAAN DAN MALAH MEMILIH JADI TUKANG KAMERA!"

"Bukan tukang kamera, hyungnim! Fotografer!" jelas Kibum melihat hasil fotonya yang ternyata lebih bagus dari dugaannya. "Kapan-kapan datanglah ke galeri fotoku hyung!" lanjut Kibum.

"Akan kuusahakan, kau juga datanglah ke perusahaan. Jarang-jarang kau ke Seoul"

"Aku akan menetap hyung, tenanglah!"

"Jinjja? Ahh! Kau memang adik terbaikku. Aku harus memperkenalkanmu dengan semua orang di kantor. Tidak… kau harus di perkenalkan dalam acara resmi yang mengundang banyak orang hebat. Mereka harus tahu adik seorang Yesung. Bla… blaa… bla…"

Kibum tersenyum sekali lagi menanggapi kecerewetan hyung semata wayang nya tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

DRAAP… DRAAP…

Derap langkah terdengar diatas lantai marmer sebuah perusahaan. Seorang yeoja cantik bergaun kuning berlari mengejar waktu yang tanpa sengaja ia buang. Di liriknya jam tangannya, ia jelas sekali sudah terlambat lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Salahkan suaminya yang ingin bermanjaan padanya, hingga jadilah dia yang berlari-lari tak jelas.

Yeoja cantik bersurai pirang—Heechul menekan tombol lift. Ia segera memasukinya, ketika lift itu hampir saja tertutup. "Wait!" teriak seseorang. Heechul mendongak, segera di tahannya pintu lift hingga namja yang berteriak tadi bisa memasukinya. "Hahh… hahh… Thank you lady" ujar namja yang tengah membungkuk, menopang tangannya di lutut dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Gwechanayo?" Tanya Heechul sedikit cemas dengan namja yang mungkin jauh lebih muda darinya yang sepertinya bernasib sama dengannya—terlambat.

"Ahh~, aku baik-baik saja" namja itu tersenyum manis.

Deg…

Deg…

Namja tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. Heechul menarik nafas, menatap intens namja di hadapannya. Mungkin rekan seprofesi dengannya. Lihat saja, kulit seputih salju, rambut hitam arang, bola mata hitam kelam dan jangan lupakan bibir merah menggoda yang di milikinya. "Kim Kibum imnida" dia memperkenalkan diri, masih setia menunggu Heechul menjabat tangannya.

Heechul juga tak mengerti, seolah ada daya tarik tak terlihat dari namja di hadapannya. Ia membalas jabatan tangan tersebut. "Choi Heechul imnida" sahut Heechul sambil tersenyum. Kibum terdiam, darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan. Dia tersentak saat Heechul berdehem menyadarkannya. Kibum menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal—menandakan betapa gugupnya ia sekarang.

"Sorry~" ujar Kibum.

Heechul hanya tersenyum. Dia merunduk membuka sepatu yang sedang ia kenakan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kibum menaikkan alisnya. Dia sungguh amat penasaran dengan apa yang kini tengah di lakukan Heechul. "Tidak ada" jawab Heechul singkat. Digantinya sepatu yang sudah di lepasnya dengan high heels yang dia simpan di tas tangan yang berukuran sedikit besar.

"Aku hanya akan sulit berlari jika menggunakan sepatu tinggi begini"

Kibum terkikik, "Kau sungguh yeoja yang unik"

"Ahh~ golongan darahku AB. Kau harus memakluminya" Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya. Kibum menatap Heechul dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, "Penampilanmu sempurna" decak Kibum kagum. Heechul tersenyum, "Gommawo, penampilan untuk seorang yeoja adalah nomor satu kan?"

TIING…

Pintu lift terbuka, "Ladies First!" Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Heechul melangkah anggun melewati Kibum begitu saja, di liriknya jam tangannya lagi. Dia mengumpat kecil dan berlari ke menyusuri koridor di hadapannya. "Dia luar biasa!" Kibum masih belum berhenti memuji keindahan rupa wanita yang baru saja berlalu dari hadapannya. Wanita anggun dengan riasan natural dan sifat yang unik.

"Kau terlambat Kibum—ssi" Kibum hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya berdiri saat seorang namja tinggi berbisik di telinganya. Namja itu nyengir saat kibum menatapnya tajam. "Changmin—ah! Jangan terlalu suka mengejutkanku!"

"Mian! Baiklah Tuan Fotografer, apa penyebab keterlambatanmu kali ini? Kau mengidap jantung mendadak, kucing yang tak bisa turun dari genteng rumahmu atau kura-kura ninja menghadang jalanmu?" Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan. Tak di korea atau pun di belahan bumi yang lain, atasan sekaligus sahabatnya ini tak berubah.

Kibum terdiam sejenak. Diperhatikan wajah Changmin lekat-lekat, namja tinggi tampan dengan rambut coklat gelap itu sungguh mengusik pikirannya sekarang. Dia sedang memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban yang sedang din anti oleh sang asisten. "Yesung hyung menitipkan salam padamu" ucap Kibum dengan nada yang sangat datar namun penuh makna. Changmin terdiam sejenak, sejurus kemudian wajahnya merona tak karuan.

"Yak! AKU SEDANG BERTANYA KETERLAMBATANMU KIM KIBUM!" pekik Changmin saat dia menyadari bahwa Kibum telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Kibum hanya terkekeh pelan. "Lebih baik kita mulai saja! Aku akan mengatur pertemuanmu dengan Yesung hyung nanti"

"Jinjja? Kau serius?"

Kibum hanya menggangguk, "Soal dia orang yang normal bukan urusanku"

"Arraso, kau memang sahabat terbaikku bummie~"

"Ya… ya… ya…" Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan.

%ika. Zordick%

JEPRET… JEPREETT… suara jepretan kamera memenuhi sebuah sudut studio pemotretan di sebuah gedung di daerah Seoul. "Pencahayaannya di kurangi!" perintah sang fotografer yang langsung di lakukan. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan riasan gothic berdiri di depan latar putih dan mulai berpose. "Tarik itu kemari!" instruksi sang fotografer lagi selagi mengecek kameranya.

"Bagaimana? Apa model ini cocok?" Changmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang fotografer bertanya. Kibum kembali focus pada kameranya, di kutak-katiknya sekali lagi. "Anniyo, ganti saja!" jawabnya enteng yang cukup membuat sang model papan atas yang tengah berpose di hadapannya syok.

"Ganti!" perintah Changmin cepat. Dia tahu jika Kibum tak punya banyak waktu dengan sang model yang di nilainya tak cocok dengan tema pagelaran sang Fotografer selanjutnya.

"Mwoya? Tapi Changmin—ssi, ini model terbaik Korea sekarang" ucap salah satu kru.

Changmin mendengus, "Tarik kembali ucapanmu atau kau di pecat dari pekerjaan ini" sahut Changmin dengan delikan mata kesal.

Kru itu hanya menunduk, apa dia baru saja memprotes sesuatu yang tak seharusnya? Sepertinya dia gila. "Selanjutnya" teriak Changmin. "Ahh~ aku!" pekik seorang yeoja yang berdandanan gothic lain. Changmin mempersilahkannya, meski ia tak yakin Kibum akan tertarik pada sang model. Sang asisten melihat dengan jelas tanggal lahir si model yang menapakkan kakinya di layar putih yang telah di siapkan. "Kenapa ahjumma ini bisa terdaftar di audisi kali ini?" desisnya.

"Lho! Kibum—ssi? Kenapa kau berada di sana?" ujar sang model menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya saat melihat wajah datar Kibum yang masih berkutat dengan kameranya. Changmin mendongak menatapi Kibum yang kini menatap yeoja itu dengan err—simpati. "OMO! kau fotografer yang terkenal itu?"

"Nee~ dan kau Heechul—ssi? Calon modelku?"

Heechul tesenyum kikuk melihat sang fotografer yang sama sekali tak ia sangka. Tahu begini, lebih baik ia berkelakuan lebih manis. Aish! Hilang sudah cerminan diri anggunnya, Kibum sudah melihat sosok aslinya. "Baiklah, kita mulai, tersenyumlah!" instruksi Kibum, membidikkan kameranya pada sosok Heechul di hadapannya.

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Kibum pov.

"Baiklah, kita mulai, tersenyumlah!" instruksiku pada salah satu model yang cukup unik yang kukenal sebelum ini. Yeoja super cantik dengan kecantikan yang berbeda. Entahlah… aku hanya merasa dia berbeda.

Dia menunjukkan senyumannya, senyuman simple tak terlalu lebar.

Deg….

Deg….

Deg…

Debaran itu muncul lagi, merusak kerja jantung teraturku. Apa yeoja bernama Heechul ini adalah seorang penyihir? Kenapa dia membuatku seperti terhipnotis dengan kecantikannya? Ataukah dia seorang bidadari? Berhentilah berfantasy Kim Kibum!

Aku menurunkan kameraku, "Changmin—ah!" panggilku pada asisten sekaligus sahabat terbaikku. "Waeyo?" tanyanya dengan raut kebingungan. "Aku menginginkannya" ujarku dengan senyuman. Ya… aku sungguh menginginkan yeoja ini. Yeoja yang membuatku merasakan perasaan cinta ini untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"MWO? Yang benar saja?" dia menatapku tajam. Aku menaikkan bahuku dan menyimpan kameraku. "Umumkan dan suruh dia melanjutkan schedule selanjutnya!"

"Arraso" jawab Changmin tegas. Dia memanggil kru lain dan sepertinya Changmin mengikuti langkahku ke tempat dudukku. Di serahkannya berkas Heechul padaku. Aku tersenyum menatap fotonya di halaman depan.

"Dia tak terlalu tua, Kibum—ah?" bisiknya saat menunjukkan tanggal lahir Heechul.

Aku menatap Heechul yang tengah tersenyum riang di sana. "Apa dia terlihat seperti ahjumma? Lekuk tubuh sempurna, wajah tegas penuh karisma, anggun dan bersinar" aku sedang mendiskripsikan dirinya yang begitu indah.

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ekspresi bingungnya memang yang terbaik. Namun aku suka sifat polos dan jujurnya itu. Bayangkan saja, saat pertama kali dia bertemu Yesung hyung saat hyungku tercinta itu menemuiku di LA, dia memasang tampang cengo dan salah tingkah. "Bum—ah! Kurasa aku abnormal!", aku sungguh bingung dengan arah pembicaraan sesaat setelah Yesung hyung pulang kembali ke Korea. "Aku jatuh cinta pada hyungmu!" bukankah itu GILA?

"Baiklah… Aku akan segera mengaturnya" dia menghela nafas pasrah. Dia memang akan selalu luluh, karena dia bukan tipe namja keras kepala seperti aku dan Yesung hyung.

"Satu lagi Min—ah!" aku mencegat langkahnya saat hendak meninggalkanku. Dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan lelah. "Aku jatuh cinta padanya, atur agar aku bisa mengantarnya pulang!"

"MWOOO?" jeritan melengkingnya terdengar. Aku segera menutup mulutnya sebelum dia menguber perasaanku yang sepertinya belum siap untuk di beritahukan pada orang lain dan pada yeoja pujaanku tentunya. Aku membungkuk sekilas untuk meminta maaf. Changmin menepuk lenganku yang menutup mulutnya secara paksa. "Kau gila Kim!" desisnya merapikan diri.

Aku mengeriyit, kurasa aku lebih waras darinya karena mencintai seorang yeoja bukan namja. Changmin membuka asal berkas Heechul, dia mencari-cari sesuatu. PLUUK… dengan kurang ajarnya dia menepuk mukaku dengan berkas itu. "Kau baca dengan teliti di bagian status"

Deg….

Deg….

"Dia…." Suaraku terasa tercekat. Kutatap sosok yeoja yang tengah tertawa di sana.

"Benar! Dia sudah menikah!" sambung Changmin dengan nada menegaskan.

Aku terdiam, ku tatap dirinya dan kembali pesonanya menutup logikaku. "Carikan segala informasi dirinya lebih detail!"

.

.

_Kau hanya manusia tak tahu malu yang merebut sesuatu dari seseorang yang akan kehilangan segalanya._

_Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi monster?_

_Cintamu memang GILA, dan kau orang tak warasnya._

_._

_._

%ika. Zordick%

Author Pov.

Siwon memijit pelipisnya, di tutupnya matanya dari sosok yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya. "Hae—ya!" panggil pada sang anak. Sosok itu diam tak bergeming. Tak ada jawaban. Heechul berlari memasuki ruangan, tempat suami dan anaknya.

Air mata tanpa segan mengalir begitu saja dari wajah cantik yeoja di hadapan mereka. "Kenapa bisa begini Wonnie?" jemari cantik Heechul mengelus wajah pucat Donghae yang tengah tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Siwon membisu, aroma rumah sakit mungkin membuatnya tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menjelaskan pada sang istri.

"Dia menginginkan sebuah mobil sport" Siwon akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Heechul menatap suaminya tajam. "Lalu? Kenapa kau tak membelikannya?" sentak Heechul heran dengan kelakuan suaminya yang tahu betul bagaimana sikap manja anak mereka. Siwon diam, di tundukkannya wajahnya menatap nanar lantai rumah sakit. PRAANGG….

Siwon mendongak saat mendapati suara benda nyaring yang mungkin menjadi korban pelampiasan sang istri yang kesal dengan tingkahnya. Seorang namja tampan masuk dengan terburu-buru, menggenggam tangan Heechul yang siap melempar benda lainnya. "Tenangkan dirimu Heechul—ssi!" ujar Kibum—namja yang masuk keruangan dan mengantar Heechul agar bisa sampai tepat waktu di rumah sakit setelah mendengar percobaan bunuh diri yang di lakukan sang buah hati.

"Aku tak punya uang lagi, Chullie" suara Siwon terdengar bergetar. Heechul terdiam dari kegiatan merontanya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Siwon yang kini berlutut di kakinya. Kibum terlihat kebingungan, cepat di lepasnya cengkraman tangannya di lengan Heechul. "Aku bukan Daddy yang baik untuk Donghae dan aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu"

Heechul tersentak, cepat ia bersimpuh dan memeluk tubuh suaminya. "Apa yang terjadi chagiya? Jangan seperti ini! Kumohon!" Kibum masih membisu menatap ke duanya datar. Sebuah rasa iri terpancar di hatinya. Ia merasa begitu beruntung jika dirinya berada di pihak Siwon sekarang.

"Perusahaanku bangkrut Chullie! Aku tak bisa mempertahankan apapun lagi, selama dua tahun ini aku berusaha agar semuanya terkendali, tapi aku tak mampu lagi. Kita kehilangan segalanya!"

"Gwechanayo… Aku mengerti, sungguh aku mengerti. Aku punya beberapa uang simpanan setidaknya mungkin itu cukup untuk kita. Jangan menangis dan menyalahkan dirimu lagi Wonnie! Ini bukan salahmu!" Heechul mengecup bibir suaminya. Kibum menepuk dadanya, sakit. Dia menatap nanar sosok terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia tahu, anak itu—Choi Donghae—anak dari Choi Siwon dan yeoja yang ia cintai.

Di langkahkannya kakinya keluar dari ruangan, menuju meja receptionis. "Aku ingin membayar biaya pasien atas nama Choi Donghae" katanya mengeluarkan ATM dari dompetnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum tersenyum menatap Heechul yang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan tempat merawat Donghae. "Kau dari mana saja? Aku kira kau tersesat" Heechul memukul kepala Kibum lembut. Seminggu menjadi rekan kerja memang membuat yeoja itu merasa bisa melakukan hal semena-mena pada sang fotografer. Kibum merengut, "Aku kan bukan anak kecil Heechul—ssi"

"Tapi kau kan baru tiba di Seoul, kau kan tak hapal jalanan Seoul, Kibum—ssi" omel Heechul. Siwon terkikik melihat kelakuan istrinya tersebut. "Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada atasanmu Chullie?"

"Aish! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu! Baiklah, maafkan aku! Jangan pecat aku!" Heechul membungkuk dalam. Kibum tersenyum, diangkatnya kameranya. Heechul bangkit dan JEPREET, sebuah foto kembali Kibum dapatkan. "Aa… pa yang kau lakukan? Wajahku sedang jelek karena habis menangis!"

"Kau lupa tema kita, art of woman. Ini sangat hebat!" decak Kibum kagum melihat hasil foto spontannya. "Ahh~ aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian! Wonnie, ini Kim Kibum—ssi, fotografer LA yang kuceritakan dan ini Choi Siwon, Kibum—ssi, suamiku"

Kibum tersenyum menatap Siwon, "Aku tahu" ujarnya yang cukup membuat Heechul mengeriyit. "Kalian amat saling mencintai" sambung Kibum. Wajah Heechul sontak memerah. Siwon melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Heechul. Sekali lagi rasa sakit itu hinggap di dada Kibum. Mungkin telepati atau perasaan Heechul yang terlalu kuat, dia menepis tangan Siwon lembut. "Kau pergilah mencari pekerjaan baru!" perintah Heechul.

Siwon bangkit dan membawa berkas di tangannya. Ia memang berencana mencari pekerajaan baru, sejak dirinya di vonis kehilangan segalanya. Kibum memberikan sebuah kartu nama, "Pergilah ke perusahaan ini! Kurasa aku bisa membantu sedikit" imbuhnya.

"Perusahaan besar Kim? Mereka tak mungkin mau menerimaku, mereka melakukan jalur panjang untuk menyeleksi karyawan baru dan catatan burukku mengenai perusahaan yang bangkrut akan mengurangi nilaiku di mata mereka" ujar Siwon tak menerima.

Kibum meraih tangan Siwon, "Mereka akan menerimamu. Aku jamin itu, Siwon—ssi. Lakukan yang terbaik karena mungkin sang presdir yang langsung mewancaraimu" cengir Kibum. Heechul memekik girang. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan simba? Pergi sana!"

Siwon mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "Sepertinya perusahaan Kim sangat menyayangimu eoh? Sampai-sampai kau berpengaruh dalam penerimaan pegawai mereka" sindir Heechul yang sedikit heran dengan perusahaan yang menanamkan modal untuk proyek pameran Kibum selanjutnya. "Itu perusahaan hyungku" jawab Kibum santai.

"MWO?"

.

.

_Kau sungguh yakin bahwa dirimu lebih baik dari siapapun?_

_Kalau begitu cobalah!_

_._

_._

"ANDWAE! Aku tak mau tinggal di tempat kecil dan jelek begini! Aku mau pulang ke rumah kita yang dulu Mommy! Daddy!" pekik Donghae tak terima. Dia bersikeras tak mau memasuki apartement baru yang di sewa Heechul. Siwon menundukkan wajahnya, ia sungguh ayah yang tak berguna sekarang.

Drrt… Drrtt…

"Cepatlah masuk dan beristirahat di dalam Hae! Lihat, Kibum ahjussi sudah menelpon eomma! Eomma harus segera bekerja Hae!" jelas Heechul masih berusaha membujuk anaknya.

"Lebih baik kau jawab dulu Chagi, kan kasihan Kibum!"

Heechul mengangkat ponselnya, "Yeobose…."

"YAK CHOI HEECHUL! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?" pekik Kibum dari seberang sana.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Aku sedang di apartementku Kim Kibum! Hae sungguh merengek sekarang"

"Aku akan ke sana!" Tuut… tuut…. Sambungannya di putus sepihak oleh kibum.

"Aish! Nih anak!" sungut Heechul. Siwon tersenyum.

Beberapa menit berselang, Kibum berlari menghampiri keluarga Choi yang masih diam mematung di depan pintu kamar apartement mereka. "Lho… kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Kibum agak kebingungan melihat kondisi yang err—aneh.

Donghae menghambur ke pelukan Kibum. Remaja itu memang luar biasa di manja Kibum selama di rumah sakit. "Ahjussi, Daddy dan Mommy jahat padaku" adunya. Kibum mengelus surai brunette Donghae. Di tatapnya Siwon dan Heechul bergantian. "Waeyo?"

"Mereka menyuruhku tinggal di tempat jelek ini! Aku tak mau." Pekik Donghae menunjuk-nunjuk pintu apartementnya. Kibum tersenyum, di liriknya Heechul. "Biarkan dia tinggal bersamaku hyung!" pintanya pada Siwon. Siwon menatap Heechul yang tengah tertegun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan yeoja cantik itu dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Kibum.

"Dia akan merepotkanmu" ucap Heechul dengan nada gugup saat tangan besar suaminya menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kurasa tidak, aku sangat menyayanginya. Kalian boleh bermain ke apartementku jika ingin mengunjunginya. Yesung hyung tidak akan mempermasalahkannya kurasa" Kibum memamerkan senyum mautnya. Sekali lagi Heechul membisu. "Baiklah, ayo noona! Changmin, akan mengamuk jika kita lebih terlambat dari ini"

"Kau mau tinggal dengan ahjussi kan?" Kibum menatap wajah Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. Anak yang lahir dan besar di keluarga kaya itu tak mungkin menolaknya kan?

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah hotel bintang lima yang akan menjadi tempat pemotretannya selanjutnya. Heechul duduk di sampingnya, betah menatap wajah tampannya. Entah apa yang merasuki pemikiran seorang Choi Heechul hingga berani menatap namja lain kecuali suaminya. "Waeyo? Apa wajahku terlalu tampan noona?" goda Kibum yang sukses membuat Heechul menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Anniyo!" sergah Heechul sambil mendengus. Kibum tertawa, "Gommawo Kibum—ah, kau mau menampung anak manja itu" lanjut Heechul melirik lampu lalu lintas yang berubah merah. "Nevermind" ucap Kibum singkat. "Aku hanya akan sangat merasa beruntung jika Donghae sungguh anakku"

"Eh…" Heechul menatap Kibum dengan wajah tak percaya. Kibum hanya tersenyum manis, kembali mengundang rona merah dan suasana canggung di antara dua insan sempurna di dalam mobil sport silver yang terjebak di lampu merah.

"Kau terlalu muda jika menjadi ayahnya Donghae, tidak mungkin" tawa renyah Heechul terdengar memecah keheningan. Dia sungguh tak suka suasana canggung yang tak pernah ada di antara mereka. "Apa aku begitu buruk dengan usia yang terpaut jauh darimu?" Kibum kembali membuat suasana canggung itu. Heechul menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau lebih err—fresh mungkin" jawab Heechul asal. Dia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang baru ia ucapkan. "Aku sedang membicarakan menjadi ayahnya Donghae" sungut Kibum. Heechul kembali kebingungan, "Kau ayah yang baik karena mengerti dia" kali ini Heechul sungguh tak memikirkan kata-katanya barusan.

"Jinjja? Itu bagus!" Kibum terlihat riang. Heechul tersenyum lebar, tak di pungkirinya dia juga merasa senang saat Kibum terllihat begitu bahagia. "Lalu bagaimana dengan menjadi suamimu, noona?"

Deg….

Deg….

Kembali Heechul terdiam, rasanya lidahnya kelu menjawab meskipun Kibum bisa saja sedang bercanda dengannya. Namja di sampingnya ini tahu ia sudah bersuami dan mempunyai anak yang telah remaja. "Entahlah, aku bingung"

Kibum menatap wajah Heechul. Di tariknya wajah Heechul agar menatap matanya. "Kau mencintaiku?" suara beratnya sukses membuat debaran di dada Heechul semakin kuat. Sapuan nafasnya di wajah cantik itu sukses membuat rona merah di wajah Heechul semakin terlihat jelas. Sejak kapan Choi Heechul merasa dirinya kembali muda? Menjadi gadis remaja yang kembali merasakan cinta?

Entah apa yang membuat keberanian itu muncul, entah rasa apa yang membuat seorang Heechul menutup matanya dan membiarkan seseorang yang bukan suaminya meraup bibirnya. Kibum dengan lihai, menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Heechul bergantian, meminta akses masuk. Heechul memberikannya, bukankah dia sungguh GILA? Apa dia tak ingat pada suaminya yang tengah bekerja keras di perusahaan Kim? Atau dia tak mengingat bahwa ia memiliki anak yang kini bermain di apartement namja yang sedang berciuman dengannya. Berlahan tapi pasti ciuman itu semakin dalam dan liar, Heechul bahkan membalasnya dengan tak kalah hebat. Desahan-desahan lembut mulai terdengar dari bibir yang masih bertaut.

Suara klakson terdengar, Heechul menepuk dada Kibum. Kibum kembali focus pada jalanan di hadapannya, Heechul menunduk malu. Suasana hening kembali, namun bukan karena kecanggungan melainkan dua insane yang menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Tak jarang Kibum menyunggingkan senyuman manis, sementara Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masih dapat ia rasakan bibir merah manis yang tadi melumat bibirnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Min, pergilah ke apartementku dan temui Donghae, temani dia membeli mobil!" perintah Kibum, yang masih sibuk memotret Heechul . "Eh… nugu?" Tanya Changmin memperhatikan Heechul yang mencoba pose lain di atas tempat tidur di hotel yang telah mereka sewa demi kebutuhan pemotretan itu. Hanya ada Heechul, Kibum dan dirinya di sini. Kibum bukan tipe yang terlalu suka melibatkan banyak orang dalam sesi pemotretannya.

Kibum memutar-mutar lensanya, "Gigit jarimu, noona!" instruksi Kibum. Heechul mengangguk kaku, dia memang di tuntut menunjukkan sisi yeoja sexy dan liar sekarang. Dengan ragu di gigitnya jari telunjuk kanannya. "Dongakkan wajahmu!" peritah kibum selanjutnya.

Changmin mendengus kesal, "Aish! Jinjjayo Heechul—ssi?! Ini sudah hari ke dua belas kita tak berpindah lokasi. Bayangkan saja suamimu di hadapanmu dan kau bermaksud menggodanya!"

"Yak! Jika kau berada di posisiku pasti kau mengerti. Ini sangat sulit, Shim Changmin!" ucap Heechul sakratis. Kibum tersenyum melihat Changmin yang kini mencibir, "Bukankah itu mudah! Aku tinggal membayangkan Yesung hyung datang padaku"

"Berhentilah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak! Cepat pergi ke apartementku dan lakukan yang kusuruh! Jika kau beruntung mungkin Yesung hyung berada di sana"

"Baiklah! Aku pergi!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Changmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar hotel. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan tabu mereka.

Kibum tersenyum, dia kembali membidik kameranya ke wajah Heechul. "Kau tak tertarik untuk menggodaku, cantik?" seringgaian terlihat di wajah manis Kibum.

PLOOK… dengan sekuat tenaga Heechul melempar bantal di dekatnya ke wajah Kibum. "Kau memanjakan Donghae lagi eoh?" dengus Heechul menatap Kibum marah.

"Hanya sebuah mobil" jawab Kibum enteng. "Tapi Kim Kibum, dia…"

"Dia calon anakku, Kim Heechul"

"Margaku masih Choi!" pekik Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Siwon dengan kondisinya seperti ini Kibummie"

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Dia ayah dari anakku!"

"Aku bisa menjadi ayah dari Donghae" nada suara Kibum menurun. Ia tak pernah berani membentak yeoja cantik yang begitu ia cintai. Raut kekecewaan terlihat di wajah tampannya. Heechul terdiam, hatinya merasakan sakit jika melihat raut itu. Selalu begitu. Di peluknya tubuh Kibum erat. "Aku tahu itu Bummie. Donghae sudah menganggapmu sebagai ayah dan kau lihat dia hampir melupakan ayah kandungnya yang bekerja tak ingat siang dan malam. Apakah aku harus melupakannya juga? Apa aku harus pergi darinya setelah dia kehilangan segalanya? Mengertilah, aku mencintaimu dan percayalah padaku"

Kibum membalas pelukan itu. "Selesaikan pemotretan ini dan aku akan bermain denganmu, bagaimana?" Heechul menjauh, dia kembali memasang pose panas di atas ranjang. Dia tak perlu membayangkan suaminya. Dia memang tengah menggoda seorang fotografer muda yang tengah menatapnya takjub. "Kenapa tak dari dulu kau seperti ini?" sungut Kibum mulai memotret.

"Dan membiarkan setan tinggi itu melihatnya? Kau sungguh tak posesif pada tubuhku Kibum—ssi"

Kibum tertawa renyah. "Kau memang yang terbaik". Tatapan tajam Heechul seolah hal menarik yang selalu ingin ia lihat.

.

.

_Dia memilih seseorang yang dari awal memang sudah dari awal bersamanya._

_Tak ada gunanya bagimu untuk merusaknya lagi, meskipun kau lebih membutuhkan dirinya lebih dari siapapun sekarang._

_._

_._

Sinar mentari menerobos celah gorden hotel tempat pasangan berdosa itu menghabiskan malam mereka. Dering ponsel seolah menjadi alarm yang membangunkan dan menyadarkan ke duanya. "Yeoboseo…" sahut keduanya serempak setelah menekan tombol jawab di ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Nee! Aku akan segera pulang Simba! Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretanku" ujar Heechul masih menutup matanya, tertidur di samping namja tampan yang merubah hidupnya kembali menjadi sempurna atau malah menghancurkan segalanya yang ia punya.

"BABO! KENAPA BISA?" pekik Kibum. "Aku akan segera pulang! Tahan Yesung hyung sebisa mu!"

Heechul agak terlonjak mendengar pekikan Kibum. Segera ia matikan ponselnya dan memperhatikan Kibum yang kini terduduk menatapi ponselnya. "Waeyo?" di peluknya bahu Kibum mesra dan mengecup pipi namja tampan itu.

"Yesung hyung mengantarkan Donghae pada Siwon dan sekarang dia mengamuk. Aku harus segera pulang" Kibum meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan segera ia pakai dengan cepat. "Apa Siwon pulang ke rumah kalian?"

Heechul mengangguk, di lilitkannya selimut putih tebal pada tubuhnya. Membantu Kibum memakai bajunya, seolah ia adalah istri namja muda bersurai hitam arang tersebut. "Aku akan mengantarmu terlebih dahulu"

"Tidak usah, Bummie! Aku bisa naik taksi" Kibum menghela nafasnya, di lumatnya bibir Heechul lembut. "Berjanjilah padaku! Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini tetaplah di sisiku"

"Hmm…" Heechul tersenyum manis, di kecupnya ringan bibir Kibum sekali lagi. "Pergi sana!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Bermalam dengan bawahanmu dan memisahkan anaknya dari ayahnya. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya Kim Kibum" nada dingin dari bibir Yesung terdengar. Namja tampan itu, sepertinya tak tertarik pergi bekerja ke kantornya pagi ini. Ia lebih memilih duduk di single sofa dan menatapi sang adik yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tertunduk. "JAWAB AKU!" teriak Yesung yang sukses membuat Kibum mendongak.

Changmin menarik tangan Yesung berusaha agar mengurangi tinggi suaranya. Siapapun tahu masalah Kibum tak semudah itu. Tapi dengan kasar Yesung menepis tangan itu. "Kau ingin merebut ahjumma itu dari suaminya eoh? Kau seorang simpanan Choi Heechul?" desis Yesung tajam. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagian dadanya kanannya terasa sakit.

"Aku mencintainya hyung!" ucap Kibum datar. Masih tak berani menatap balik sang hyung yang menjadi ayah sekaligus eommanya setelah kedua orang itu sudah kembali ke sisi—Nya.

"Mencintainya? Umurmu dan Donghae bahkan terpaut tak terlalu jauh! Kau egois Kibummie, yeoja itu sudah punya suami dan berkeluarga saat kau masih duduk di taman Kanak-kanak, kau tahu?"

Peluh Kibum menetes deras dari dahinya. Rasa sakit itu semakin menguasainya. "Bummie, kau tak apa-apa?" Changmin mulai ketakutan. Dia jelas melihat Kibum yang sedang menahan sakit. Dia berlutut di kaki Yesung. "Hyung, kumohon… Kibum sedang sakit, jangan memarahinya lagi!"

Yesung tertawa meremehkan, "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Kuharap, dia tak memakai penyakitnya untuk merusak rumah tangga orang lain"

BRRUGG… tubuh Kibum ambruk. Yesung masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu seolah tak peduli dengan kondisi adiknya di luar sana yang sedang di bantu oleh Changmin. "Kenapa Tuhan begitu tega padamu? Appa… Eomma… bantu Kibum! Kumohon! Jangan jadikan dia manusia pendosa yang berakhir dengan kematian yang penuh rasa penyesalan"

%ika. Zordick%

"Heii… bagaimana kabarmu?" suara Heechul membangunkan Kibum dari tidur panjangnya. Dia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, membiasakan retinanya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. "Ahjussi, kau sakit? Kenapa kau tak bilang?" tangis Donghae pecah, dipeluknya tubuh Kibum erat. Kibum terkekeh lemah. Yesung terdiam, di genggamnya erat tangan Siwon yang berdiri tersembunyi dari jangkauan mata Kibum.

"Kau takkan banyak membantu, iya kan?" Kibum mengacak rambut Donghae. Donghae tak marah, air matanya mengalir lebih deras sekarang. "Hae… bisakah kau bersama Daddy dulu? Biarkan mommy bicara dengan ahjussi!" pinta Heechul lembut. Donghae mengangguk, dia berlari ke tempat Siwon dan Yesung berada. Memeluk namja tampan yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Daddy'.

"Aku akan pindah ke luar negeri bersama Siwon. Hubungan kita ini, sebaiknya di lupakan saja bummie" Heechul terisak. Di kecupnya telapak tangan Kibum. Kibum menggeleng, "Aku mencintaimu noona"

"Tapi aku tidak! Aku mencintai suamiku, Kim Kibum. Mianhe" Heechul mengecup pucuk kepala Kibum. "Kau meninggalkanku karena aku punya penyakit ini kan? Karena aku tak bisa bertahankan? Tinggallah bersamaku Chullie, bawa Donghae bersama kita! Aku akan menjadi lebih baik, aku janji!"

"Anniyo, bummie. Donghae menyayangi Siwon, meski kau membawanya dan memisahkan mereka, mereka tetaplah ayah dan anak. Aku juga… aku mencintai suamiku. Lepaskan aku! Ku mohon! Kau menyakitiku dengan tetap disisimu"

"Kim Heechul!"

"Namaku Choi Heechul! Nyonya Choi dan ibu dari Choi Donghae! Saat Siwon menamparku saat aku pulang pagi beberapa hari yang lalu aku sadar, Kibum—ssi. Aku takut dia pergi dariku, aku masih mencintainya. Cintaku padamu tak sebesar cintaku padanya"

"Pergi! Pergilah!"

"Mianhe bummie!"

"PERGI! AKU JIJIK MELIHATMU PELACUR! PERGI!" bentak Kibum untuk pertama kalinya. Jarum infuse tercabut dari tangannya, selang oksigen terlepas begitu saja dari hidungnya. Di tariknya rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa semuanya terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Bukankah dia tokoh antagonisnya? Bukankah dia namja simpanan dalam cerita ini, mengapa dia yang begitu menderita? Seharusnya dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. "KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU SAAT AKU SEPERTI INI? PERGI KAU!" teriak Kibum.

"Kalian pergilah! Jangan masuk ke dunia adikku lagi!" pinta Yesung. Dia memeluk tubuh ringkih Kibum. "Hyung! Dia iblis! Dia meninggalkanku saat aku membutuhkannya. Dia tahu aku takkan hidup lama, dia mencampakkanku. Sirosis sialan ini!"

"Hyung tahu, bummie. Siapa yang bilang kau takkan hidup lebih lama? Kita pindah dari sini eoh. Kita cari dokter yang hebat untukmu. Kau akan sembuh. Kau harus menjaga hyung, arraso! Jangan tinggalkan hyung sendirian"

Changmin masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Kibum di rawat setelah sebelumnya menghapus air matanya. "Kalian meninggalkanku?"

Yesung tersenyum, di tariknya tubuh Changmin dan di dekapnya bersama adiknya. "Pelukanmu sangat hangat hyung!"

"Berhentilah berharap aku akan mencintaimu!" desis Yesung yang mampu membuat Kibum tersenyum.

%ika. Zordick%

_Pada keluarga wanita yang memberikan hatinya padaku,_

_Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana caraku menyampaikan ini. Tanpa dia aku mungkin tak bisa hidup dan menuntaskan janjiku pada hyungku untuk selalu menjaganya. Aku berjanji, datanglah padaku jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku kan membalas rasa terima kasihku pada noona yang memberikan hati ini padaku._

_Kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah sehat sekarang. Sekali lagi berkat cangkok hati yang di berikannya padaku. Dia adalah malaikat penolongku. Aku akan tunjukkan pada seorang wanita dengan keluarganya bahwa aku bisa hidup lebih baik. Wanita itu harus menyesal karena mencampakkanku sebelumnya. Maaf karena aku terlalu egois dan menyimpan dendam pada hati ini. Tapi sungguh, karena inilah aku ingin terus bertahan hidup. _

_Sekali lagi terima kasih._

_Dari: Kim Kibum, penerima hati Nyonya Kim. _

_Nb: aku akan jaga selalu hati ini hingga aku tua. _

Siwon meneteskan air matanya membacakan surat di atas makam seseorang. Hatinya berdenyut sakit namun dibalik semua itu dia merasa bahagia. Seorang anak dalam pelukannya, tersenyum. Mengingatkannya pada sosok seseorang, yang kini tengah berbahagia di surga. "Kim HeeBum, kau lihat ini surat dari Daddymu untuk Mommy mu" ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum hangat.

Donghae menepuk bahu ayahnya lembut. "Daddy…"

"Bagaimana mungkin Daddy begitu kejam pada mommy mu saat tahu yang ia kandung bukan anak Daddy. Daddy bukan manusia seperti Kim Kibum yang akan menerima penghianatan atau penduan hati Mommymu! Daddy manusia biasa Donghae—ya. Daddy…"

"Uljima… aku tahu! Aku takkan bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Mommy memilihmu di akhir waktunya dan membiarkan hatinya bersama namja yang ia cintai. Biarkan hatinya hidup di tubuh Kibum ahjussi! Dia Mommy yang bijak, yang sungguh meninggalkan surat terakhir saat ia sadar ia terlalu tua untuk melahirkan seorang anak dan meninggal. Bukankah dia sangat luar biasa masih memikirkan semua orang Daddy? Dia memberimu bayi yang akan membantuku menjagamu, bukankah dia amat baik?"

"Donghae, Daddy minta maaf memperlakukan mommymu dengan buruk di akhir hayatnya"

"Tidak, kau melakukan segalanya dengan baik Daddy. Kau mencari Kibum ahjussi demi dirinya dan menyampaikan permohonan terakhirnya, itu luar biasa" Donghae tersenyum. "Kini biarkan Mommy dari atas sana melihat semua orang di cintainya tersenyum!"

END

Halohaa~~~ ini Kumpulan FF yang ika janjikan! FF Kibum x …..

Hah! Karena berhubungan ka yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan OSPEK! Dan sialnya OSPEK di Universitas ika, FISIKA adalah yang terkejam jadilah ka yang gak bertanggung jawab dan gak menyiapkan semua FF hutangan…. Jadi tolong di Cek dulu judul Ffnya. Untuk publish kali ini yang One Shoot nya…. Apa requestnya sudah di kabulin belom?

THIRD PERSON (KICHUL)

PLAYER HAE (KIHAE)

MONSTER BUNNY (KIMIN)

BETWEEN US (KIKEY)

CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM (KITEUK)

Nah buat publish selanjutnya semua sambungan akan di lanjutkan, dan ditambah hutangan yang belum di lanjutkan….

ICE SUNBAE (KIHYUN)

BROTHER COMPLEX (KIWOOK)

DADDY SARANGHAE (KIKANG)

CRAZY (KISUNG)

Sepertinya sudah semua,,, hmm….

Baiklah, saya mau buat pembelaan mengapa FF chapteran gak di lanjutkan, hiks T,T ! data ka hilang semua, jadilah ka yang harus ngetik ulang…. Bersabarlah eoh! Ka akan berusaha! Doakan! Okeh!


End file.
